


yeet x jungwoo

by bfjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjseo/pseuds/bfjseo
Summary: i cant remember what i wrote but this ones for u aubrey ily 🥰





	yeet x jungwoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet/gifts).



yeet x jungwoo  
it was a chilly saturday evening and yeet and jungwoo were just arriving to their hotel after travelling together. jungwoo politely asked the employee for their room card while yeet looked around the lobby. it was luxurious and expensive looking, but jungwoo was able to afford it due to his success as a member of NCT. jungwoo approached yeet from behind and quietly said, ‘ready to go, cutie?’ yeet nodded, blushing slightly, and jungwoo took her hand and lead her to the elevator. inside the elevator yeet and jungwoo didn’t talk but they looked at each other a few times and smiled. they were both shy but also clearly had feelings for one another. they were only friends but jungwoo wanted them to be something more. the elevator dinged, signalling that the had reached their floor and jungwoo held the elevator door open for yeet as she stepped out into the hallway. jungwoo then lead her to the room and tapped the key card before opening the door to reveal a beautiful, 5 star hotel room. there was a mini fridge, an amazing bathroom with a hot tub, a massive tv and...... only one, giant bed. yeet was so mesmerised by the gorgeous room that she hadn’t even realised the issue until her eyes met jungwoos. he cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, ‘um... it looks like there’s only one bed.’ yeets eyes widen as she realises the situation. one bed?! does that mean they have to share? this cant be happening. jungwoo notices her panic and quickly says, ‘i can ask reception to give us another room! if you’d like...’ he trails off, somewhat hoping she wouldn’t like that. yeet didn’t want to cause any trouble so she quickly shakes her head no and says, ‘no no it’s fine! let’s just share for tonight, it’s cold anyway.’ jungwoos shoulders relax as he hears the words from yeet and quickly begins to remove his shoes. yeet follows and they sit on the bed comfortably, knees brushing. jungwoo turns the tv on and orders some room service for the both of them. when the food arrives they sit by the window at the small table and chairs provided, looking out through the window beside them to the night sky. ‘so, are you enjoying the trip so far?’ jungwoo asks after taking a sip of his drink. yeet nods enthusiastically, ‘it’s really nice here, thanks jungwoo, for you know.. bringing me with you.’ jungwoo laughs softly, ‘you don’t have to thank me, it’s what friends are for.’ yeet nods slowly at his comment. part of her wishes they were something more than friends. but she pushes that thought to the side. there’s no way they could be together, since jungwoo is a famous idol and all. they finish their meal in comfortable silence with the tv playing quietly in the background before cleaning up for bed. yeet showers first and waits anxiously on her side of the bed for jungwoo to finish showering. why is she so nervous? they’ve been friends for so long and friends do these sorts of things right? it shouldn’t be so nerve wracking but yeet just cant seem to stop worrying. she freezes once she hears the bathroom door open and sees jungwoo walk out with soft, freshly washed and blow dried hair in his cute matching pajama set. yeets heart skips a beat at the sight but she quickly adverts her eyes before she can get too carried away. jungwoo smiles at her before slipping under the covers beside her, neither of them touching at all. jungwoo wanted to respect her space so he kept to his side. jungwoo turns off the beside lamp before quietly whispering, ‘good night yeet, sweet dreams.’ yeets heart feels like it’s going to explode and she barely manages to choke out, ‘good night jungwoo’ before she forces her eyes shut and tries to fall asleep as quickly as she can. in the morning, yeet wakes up with her head slowly rising and falling. confused as to why her pillow is so warm she lifts her head only to see a sleeping jungwoo right in front of her face. she tries not to panic as she realises that she must have moved closer to him in her sleep and somehow ended up with her head resting on his chest. before she can move away, jungwoo seems to wake up due to the movement above him and he slowly blinks up at yeet, ‘oh, you’re awake already,’ he softly smiles, ‘good morning.’ yeet just about jumps out of the bed trying to move away as she manages a quick, ‘g-good morning jungwoo.’ jungwoo giggles softly as he stretches as looks over at yeet. the sun is just starting to shine through the curtains and it makes jungwoos skin glow beautifully, as well as his silky soft hair, which is slightly messy due to sleeping. yeet can’t stop staring at his beauty and jungwoo brings her back to reality by saying, ‘should we go get some breakfast?’ yeet nods as watches jungwoo get of bed and make his way to the bathroom. this was gonna be a long trip.


End file.
